Dyskusja użytkownika:Vox22
Tutaj możecie ze mną pogadać. Podoba mi się pomysł na zespół B. Czemu "Revange" ma imię kodowe, skoro to łowca Kości?- The New Lewa, the air is back Nie chciało mi się wymyślać. Vox 18:40, 1 gru, 2009 (UTC) Nie.--DARNOK 2 19:03, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) Fajnie Vox, że tworzysz dużo artykułów! Toa Amak 14:20, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Jakieś 1002 (już na odrodzonym Spherus Magna)--Guurahk 13:07, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Świetnie, bo akurat potrzebowałem jakiegoś "red shirt"--Guurahk 10:12, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Voxi, robię logo fanclubu. Niech zgadnę, od ciebie ma być Vox, tak? Vezok999 17:12, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście. Lord Vox 17:17, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Voxi, oceniłes mnóstwo moich mocków (dzięki), ale mam pytanie: Dlaczego opusciłes Prestora? Vezok999 16:22, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Instrukcja:Rubben - gotowe. Zajżyj jeszcze na jej dyskusję, bo tam cos wyjasniłem Vezok999 11:22, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Czy mogę robić coś jak Teki? Odpowiedz. Tak wogole to ja o nich będę pisał na Bio-Masters A kto ty jesteś? I w ogóle coś jak Teki... w sensie własny świat? Nie wiem, bo za dużo mi nie podałeś. Lord Vox 17:26, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Jestem --Trust351 19:00, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) . Tak,własny świat,tylko nazwa taka sama. I to,że akcja dzieje się na Tatoo-Nui (Moja planeta) i na Tohunga City (Coming Soon) i na planecie Takoo (również Coming Soon). Co do nazwy nie jestem pewien... a postacie? Lord Vox 19:05, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Slizeropodobne. Trust351 19:08, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, tylko zmień nazwę, bo to jakieś dziwne mieć dwie rzeczy pod tą samą nazwą. PS Jak skończysz, to podaj mi link ;) Lord Vox 19:11, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Witam. Ja w sprawie twoich Tek-mockow. Pomysł jest ciekawy i fajny. Jednak razem z Vezokiem doszliśmy do wniosku, że jednak to strona Bionicle. Nie chcemy cię za to banować czy coś w tym stylu, ani nawet nie chcemy byś zaprzestawał w robieniu Tek-ów (bo naprawdę pomysł ciekawy). Doszliśmy także do wniosku, że projekty swoich Tek-mockó możesz jak najbardziej zostawić na naszej stronie lecz opisy wysp, miejsc, czy umieszczanie opowiadań to jednak nie jest odpowiednia strona. Z góry dzięki. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:55, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Co do tych Teko-podobnych ludków. Jeszcze muszę zbudować wszystkie 10! Peperek A pomożesz nazwę dla nich wymyślić. Z kumplami w szkole wymyśliliśmy Slicer. Co o tym myślisz? Trust351 10:33, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Ujdzie. Jak to będą roboty, to nazwa serii może być "Power Robotics". A jak nie to nie wiem. Lord Vox 14:50, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Połączenie obu: Roboslicer. Peperek No i gitara :) Lord Vox 15:44, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Nooooo. W końcu coś wymyśliliśmy. Razem,bo połączyłem moje z twoim--Trust351 16:03, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale będy się zdarzają Vezok999 19:48, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Skomentujesz? Mógłbyś skomentować moją opowieść? Zivo22Władca Pustyni 18:23, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) O Xecie nie zapomniałem :D Tylko, że nie wiem, kiedy to zacznę. Teraz zajmuję się Zabójczym Cieniem (choć raz chcę dociągnąć historię do końca)--Guurahk 18:35, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Guurahk, ale on zmienia co 2 tygodnie :P Vezok999 12:57, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Czarna tarcza Kopaki Pytałeś się mnie, skąd je mam. Stąd (ten klocek jest "pod" pojazdem): taa-daa. - Voxi, a zapytałeś o zgodę na skopiowanie praw do takie samej galerii mocków, jaką mam ja i Vezok? Ja jako pierwszy ją zrobiłem, a Vezokowi dałem pozwolenie. Nie przypominam sobie, bym dawał też tobie... - Tak, ale bez kolorowych podpisów - mają być zwykłe. - Może lepiej po zakończeniu Kul, bo w głowie uroiła mi się historia tej Vortixx. Nawet mam dla niej specjalną część opowieści "Historia Laimax". XD The Champ Is Here!!! 07:38, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) 1 jest na plusie. A 0 już nie. Po za tym, to mój styl. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:56, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze pociągną. Zostało około 10 kul, wątek Kane'a, Historia Laimax, wątek TSO i Suvila, Lumix. Może jeszcze coś się znajdzie. The Champ Is Here!!! 15:10, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dziwna kolorystyka. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:15, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Wrażliwa... Yep... Przykład: Rozbeczała się na wspomnienie przyjaciółki. Czerwony, bo zła... A jeśli byłaby dobra? ;] The Champ Is Here!!! 17:20, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Niezłego miałbyś fetysza. :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Brawo No, no, widzę, że dołączyłeś do użytkowników, którzy zaciekle walczą o drugie miejsce w najaktywniejszych userów. Ty, Kopaka, Zivo i Guurahk macie między sobą minimalne różnice w edycjach, choć póki co Kopaka prowadzi. (chociaz od każdeg z was ja mam sporo ponad dwa razy więcej edycji ^^). Oby tak dalej, mam nadzieje, że nie tylko utrzymasz się w tej czwórce, ale i ich prześcigniesz (oczywiście, kibicuję każdemu :D). A skoro już pisze, to chciałbym ci też podziękować/pogratulować/coś jeszcze innego :D za to, że prawie wszystkie mocki oceniłeś i ilości wystawionch komentarzy asz chyba pierwsze miejsce- oby tak dalej Voxi Sto lat, sto lat, niech edytuje nam...^^ Vezok999 19:16, paź 5, 2010 (UTC) Moje ulubione Twoje MOCi to Arctica (obie wersje), Vaxda, Auerieus, Nova, Toa Freeze, Xet i większość Teków (przydało by się dokończenie ich historii). Vox taki sobie. Tak samo Toa Dalu. Toa Lesskovikk 18:46, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Po kolei: Dzięki za instrukcję Dalu (jak ją zbuduję (w ciut innych kolorkach i z inną maską, ale to nic), to ocenię), z Twoich MOCów podobają mi się teżEta i Nigra, dzięki za dokończenie Teków (ocenię w najbliższym czasie), i to chyba wszystko... nie, chyba chciałem coś jeszcze! A może to wszystko? Sam nie wiem... Napiszę jak mi się przypomni. Skleroza nie boli, ale dokucza (nie namawiaj mnie do kupienia wi-ta-błer-le-ci-tin) Toa Lesskovikk którego palce bolą od pisania... Eeee... Nie wypowiem się na temat twojego popędu do żeńskich MoCków. Masz rację. Skylar. To na serio imię z świata człowieków. z Ameryki. Należało do takiego jednego... A Skylar zobaczysz pewnei w weekend, wtedy będę miał czas, The Champ Is Here!!! 15:58, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Przepakowana? Raczej nie. no może tak. Ale mocna... The Champ Is Here!!! 16:29, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Ciekawe logo. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No no, widać, iż w kobiecych M.o.C.-ach wzorowałeś się na kobiecych M.o.C.-ach NSSDforever (chodzi o tą białą, leżącą Toa i tą Vortixx). Duży Papa Tak, styl NSSDforever to dobry wybór. Jego kobiece M.o.C.-ki są super... Takie... No cóż, nie chcę tu wychodzić na zboczeńca, ale-są nawet sexy. Tak, ja też się będę mniej więcej wzorował na jego M.o.C.-ach (zwłaszcza w kobiecych) Duży Papa A ja zostanę przy Vewzokowym stylu ^^ Ale normalnie te zdjęcia (przepraszam za wyraażenie) rozpier... Wchodzę na twoją stronę i nmnie zatyka. Pisałem ci już, ze jesteś świetny w zbiorowych. Przeyznam, ze też uż o takim czymś myślałem, ale mi się nie uda zrobić zdjęcia więcej niż chyba 4 postaci :( W każdym razie super, za twoją stronę usera masz ode mnie 10/10 ^^ Vezok999 18:02, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Laimax na razie jest zła. Ale może.... A Kule już zaczynam. The Champ Is Here!!! 08:55, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) No zobaczysz... Na razie daj do złe. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:29, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Może niepotrzebnie zawracam Ci głowę, ale; czy przyłączysz się do mojej nowej planety, czy nie? - Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru zabijać Xeta :)--Guurahk 09:59, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Zostaniesz jurorem w moich konkursach? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Chodzi mi o to, żeby było to coś a'la Mam Talent, czyli np. "Takanuva737:jestem na tak! Vezok999: jestem na nie! Vox22: jestem na tak! 2 razy tak, przechodzisz dalej!' No wiec jak, zmieniasz zdanie? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Chcesz wziąśc udział? Propozycje zgłaszamy na Dyskusji Ghandaxa - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Jednak wróciłeś na stałe :P To cieszy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja też miałem na początku. Teraz się jakoś przyzwyczaiłem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ta... wziąłem się za ocenianie, ale nie tylko twoich mocków. Zacznijmy od początku- prowadzę sobie taką mini-akcję ożywiania fancluba- zacząłem ją przy zmianie skórki, kiedy to była na FB cisza grobowa. Teraz dość dużo czasu spędzam grając w Risena (super gra, polecam :P) i zazwyczaj zanim zacznę grać to oceniam jednego mocka. Tylko oceniam tak, że oceniam wszystko i piszę, dlaczego daję taką, a nie innną ocenę (bo mi takich argumentów czasami brakowało w komentarzach moich postaci). A zaczynam od twoich mocków w ramach podziękowań za to, że zawsze można liczyć na komenta od ciebie- nastęny miał być Zivo, ale że on odszedł, to potem będzie pewnie Rurkins :) Vezok999 23:09, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) a ja zato MALUTKIMI kroczkami zbliżam się do np. ciebie w ilości setów. Dzisiaj zamówiłem 3 (tak jak i Malum i Panrahk) sety- Lewa Mata, Kopaka Nuva i Nuju Metru- czyli moje wymarzone od kilku lat- teraz to wy się strzeżcie- w końcu będę miał 2 kulki Mata i już wiem, co z nimi zrobię :D Odświerzenie o nowe części przywróci może mój zapał do mocków, z którymi ostatnio zwolniłem (ale teraz święta + nowe części=... ^^) czekam na mocki z twoimi nowymi częściami PS: podziel je sobie na bronie, kończyny, pancerze- to pomaga :) Vezok999 20:18, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, ja mam listę imion na komórce (z 60 zostało mi 30 ;p ). Ale ja z kulkami nie wybrzydzam- ciesze się, że w ogóle mam. Ale wśród setów zamówionych przez Maluma był Nuparu Inika, więc zawsze mogę od niego pożyczyć tą z 2006 :) A ile mniej wiecej masz tych częśći? Vezok999 20:43, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, jak to jest. Ja przez 2 miesiące conajmniej od dostania części mocowałem tak, że kazdą część rozkładałem na dywanie, w równiótkich odstępach ^^ Teraz już tak nie muszę, bo wiem już, co mam (4 pazury Nuparu-strzeżcie się :) i zawsze mi brakowało zielonych masek- to teraz będę miał 3 nowe :), no będę miał do nich dostęp) Vezok999 21:04, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Voxi, mam prośbę. Mógłbyś mi zbudować jedną postać? Konkretniej to Ceeria, Toa Wody z Harea. Wszyscy chyba wemy, że w rzeńskich postaciach jesteś najlepszy, a ja nie daję rady zbudować żadnej Toa Wody (mało niebieskich setów) Vezok999 20:31, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Żadnych wymagań- żeńska Toa Wody, tyle. Z resztą masz swobodę działania. A nie, żeby nie korzystała z żadnej broni dystansowej Vezok999 21:03, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Pozwolę się wtrącić - ja też będę miał nowe części do MoCków, na gwiazdkę dostanę Tahnoka i Kopakę Nuve. Może jeszcze wydębię od rodziców pozwolenie na Lewę bez elementu na torsie (tej kulki). --The Champ Is Here!!! 08:44, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorka, pisałem równocześnie to i odpowiedź na twoim blogu, a tam pisałem o arctice i się jakoś zagapiłem. Już poprawione Vezok999 14:04, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Wybacz. Musiałem źle przeczytać artykuł. A właśnie z powodu tej jednej osoby o tym napisałem, To tyle.--Guurahk 14:29, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Zapomniałem napisać, że Ceeria jest super i jak znajdę trochę czau t napisze artykuł. A mógłbyś zrobić ty teraz galerię? No i jeszcze jedno pytanie: Potrzebuję członków do Wiatru Północy. Sam wszystkich nie zrobię, więc chciałbym trochę postaci od innych userów. Panrahka namówiłem na 3 Toa, Malum może mi ze 2 zrobi... dołączyłbyś się? Vezok999 12:19, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś zrobić jeszcze jedno zdjęcie Laimax? Prosto na głowę... --The Champ Is Here!!! 16:53, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie, nie możesz wiedzieć. --The Champ Is Here!!! 19:03, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem głowę prosto. Nie zboku, tylko prosto w obiektyw... Akuumo, po grzyba wstawiasz wszędzie trzykropek :P No dobra, czwórka bardzo dobrych Toa- są super, biorę wszystich. Tylko tak- co do pierwszej Toa- 7.7 to imię? O_o No i skąd masz czarne płomienie Vakamy? Teraz Golder- imię, no nie ma co ukrywać jest banalne, ale jeżeli chodi o samego mocka to jest na drugim miejscu. Aler- spoko imię, tylko szyje mogłe przyczepić na tyle. Tu raczej nie ma zastrzeżeń. Nie będzie problemów, jeżli wystąpi (może tylko wspomniany) w Odwecie, nie? Z Kirą też nie ma problemów, chociaż to imię jakieś takie znajome mi się wydaje. No to tak- drugą parę biorę już, co do pierwszej- o imionach ty zadecyduj- jak nie masz pomysłów, to ja ciągle mam listę 40 imion więc... ;) A jeszcze ten żywioł... Toa Światłą raczej nie ma żadnego w Wietrze Półocy. Może... Miód :D? A na serio, no to mam na razie z tym problem. Pomyślę jeszcze Vezok999 13:00, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dobra, poprzeglądałem trochę żywioły i te mi spasowały najbardziej- Błyskawica, Plazma, Wzrok Cieplny, Kamień (w końcu Hewkii Mahri czy Dekar byli żółci) Vezok999 13:14, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) A jak z żwyiołami? 7.7, prawie jak 13 z Hausa :P Vezok999 13:58, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Tylko z tym taki problem, że to w zasadzie żywioł nie jest, ale chyba to zostanie Vezok999 14:24, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Vox Mogę użyc Voxa w Kronikach Ivesta? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 : Ktoś tu idzie tym samym tropem co ja, gdy zbierałem Drużynę Zmierzchu. Nie przepadasz, Vox? Ale z wyjątkami, nie?Kani--Nui 18:22, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) : Ale u ciebie nie jest ich aż tak dużo. Zresztą, seria o Navu ma to coś... Lord Vox 18:33, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) : Saga Sedinteż ma przedstawicieli moich, Panrahka, Maluma, może też innych co mi dali członków do Wiatru. Wspomniany też Maru Kopaki :P A w Sadze Navu wcale ich tak mało nie jest- Mój Florex, Vox Voxa, Zarthron Gresha, Suvil Akuumo, oczywiście świat Navu no i pewnie jeszcze ktos, o kim zapomniałem :P Vezok999 18:39, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) : U mnie też jest Hserg Matuśka -_- Dobra, może źle to ująłem - po prostu nie widzę Voxa obok Power Dragona, Guurahka i reszty. Jak dla mnie te postacie są wybrane tak... a zresztą co tam będę p*eprzył, nie mogę znaleźć odpowiednich słów >:C Powiem krótko - jeden nie-mój-FanFick z Voxem wystarczy >.> Lord Vox 18:56, gru 19, 2010 (UTC) Again? Hm... no nie wiem. Nie przepadam za FF'ami, w których występują postacie różnych userów ;/ Lord Vox 15:12, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) No ale chociaż pozwól...to nie będzie "specjalne" wystąpienie, zwykły członek ***************(nie zdradzam niczego związanego z Kronikami Ivesta - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Biały kwadracik A chcesz mieć taki? Bo wiem, jak go zrobić :) - Masz playset "Bitwa o Metru Nui" z 2005? Czy ten czarny miecz masz z kąd inąd? Toa Lesskovikk 18:30, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) No, jeszczew 9 edyzji i będzie 2000 :) Aleja nie w tej sprawie. No widziezs, tak se wczoraj pomyślałem, ze coś strasznie dużo robisz żeńskich postaci i nie masz w nich praktycznie konkurencji- no to trzeba to zmienić :) Podejżałem od ciebie rozwiązanie z biodrami, ale reszte raczej sam wymyśliłem. Tylko mam prośbę- pomożesz mi imię wymyśleć? Bo ja coś pomysłu nie mam, a nikt inny też coś za bardzo nie chce pomóc. Jak coś, to jest Vortix, członkini Wysłańców Mroku Vezok999 12:02, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Coś mi nie odpowiadają :( Vezok999 16:11, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Akuumo/Prezenty Zajrzyj! Jest tam coś d;a ciebnie ;). I gratuluję 2000 edycji. Sprawiłeś sobie wspaniały present na święta! The Champ Is Here!!! 09:17, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Rysownik się znalzał :) Fajnie, ja pierwszy dodałem :D No thx ogólnie. A i jeszcze jedno- masz liczbę edycji bardzo na czasie :) Vezok999 19:05, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Skakdi Wiesz Vox, zauważyłem że nie masz na swoim koncie żadnego Skakdi. Moze wzbogaciłbyś asortyment swoich mocków o jakiegoś przedstawiciela tej rasy? nie odmówiłbym, gdybyś chciał zbudować Tumura- członka Siewców Strachu -_- Vezok999 22:00, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Thx za prezent. ;P The Champ Is Here!!! 09:15, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Skakdi są fajni :] No z wymagań to takie, że ma to być facet, no bo Tumur. A tak poza tym, to raczej nie ma wymagań, no może poza tym, żeby nie był największym pakerem :P Im szybciej, tym lepiej Vezok999 12:26, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Sory Vox, że tak zmieniam zdanie, ale jednak nie rób tego Skakdi, chyba, że bylby to Skakdi Ognia z korbaczem- wtedy jak najbardziej. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale po prostu w nocy miałem taką wenę, że aż głupio było jej nie wykorzystać. A jezeli masz już Skakdi zrobionego, to Siewców jest od czorta, więc na pewno bym coś znalzał, albo Akuumo też szuka członków do swojej organizacji. Vezok999 23:51, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Tak? no to super, myślę że korbacz nie bedzie dla ciebie żadnym wyzwaniem ;) Vezok999 12:38, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz... Tym razem i się nie spodobało twoje zgłoszenie. Siewcy są robieni raczej w "starovezokowym" stylu, on by przy byle wojowniku cienkko wypadał. Raczej nie, może sam zrobię Tamura, zwłaszcza, ze po zbudowni tytana wróciła m dawno utracona wena twórcza Vezok999 11:21, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) No to rozwal jakieś stare :P Kazdy inny tak robi :) Vezok999 11:28, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze żadnego mocka nie rozbużyłeś? Vezok999 11:32, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) 0_0 z jednej strony widać, jaką ogromną masz ilość części- mój rekord mocków na raz to 10, a mowa o Rahi, przede wszystkim niedużych. Ale prędzej czy później, części ci sie skończą... Ja robie instrukcje, jak chce mocka odbudować (Florexa już 6 razy) to nimi się posługuję- a ciągle mam dostęp do moich części. No, sam się ograniczasz. Ale w sumie wiem jak to jest, bo jak byłem mały (chyba do 11 roku życia) to samo robiłem z klockami Lego- ale jak się potem zdecydowałem zacząć od nowa.... fajne uczucie, szczególnie jak się ich nie rozburzało w tradycyjny sposób, tylko urządziło się więlką woję :P Heh, stare czasy Vezok999 11:42, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow... to niezły musisz mieć sajgon. Ja z moimi częściami, których mam jakieś 5 razy mniej musiałem sobie posegregować. Ja mam podział na głowy/maski, tułowia, złączki, pancerze, bronie, stopy, kończyny i "części inne" czyli główne części od Bohroków, Slizersów i takie, które gdzie indziej nie pasuja :P Vezok999 12:00, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Odpisz na dyskusji Sorix... Vezok999 14:30, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Vox ocenisz mój FF?--DARNOK 2 19:17, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Przepraszam... Przepraszam Cię, Vox, za oskarżenie o plagiat. W normalnych okolicznościach bym nie przepraszał, ale mam wyrzuty sumienia :P Wiem, że szybko o tym nie zapomnisz, ale myślę, iż nie przeszkodzi to w naszej znajomości na Wiki :) Także więc: Przepraszam. Odmeldowuję się: Banderwil the Destroyer To super! Wiesz, obgadałbym z Tobą ten plagiat na GG, ale go nie masz... Czy masz? Banderwil the Destroyer To fajnie, ale nie liczyłbym na to ;] W każdej chwili mogę zacząć dopdawać wakacyjne mocki (poza moim asem, na którego trzeba do Sekretu Tavlicy poczekać :P) Plik przeniesiony Vezok999 16:25, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Soundtracki :) Fajny pomysł z dodawaniem ich w szablonach- free use :)? Vezok999 17:53, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Jasne ;) Na razie Voxowego i Xetowego, nawet fajne Vezok999 18:00, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Przy którymś filmiku w komentarzach znalazłem wzmiankę NSSD, iż nie są to hełmy. Ale patrząc na to zdjęcie, które mi przesłałeś, widać iż jednak są to hełmy. Może NSSD sam tego nie wie? xD Volgaraahk Tak, widziałem ^^ Volgaraahk Oj, Vox, nikt mnie do końca nie zna ^^ Nawet ja sam siebie do końca nie znam xD Volgaraahk Cóż... Gdybyś Ty też miał takie "problemy" to też bym się starał Ci pomóc. Może i to wygląda tak, jakbym "podrywał" Korę, ale wierz mi - facet bez dziewczyny to wolny facet, a wolny facet to szczęśliwy facet :D Volgaraahk Więc dlatego z problemami życiowymi warto zwracać się do mnie :D Volgaraahk Masz rację - naszą konwersację lepiej przeprowadzać na dyskusjach. Jednakże jakby ułatwiło nam porozumiewanie się, gdyby Pan zainstalował jednak Gadu-Gadu, albo Skype'a. Chciałbym, aby był Pan skłonny do zainstalowania jednego z dwóch wymienionych programów, w celu ułatwienia przeprowadzania konwersacji. a ja wierzę, że to napisałem O.O Volgaraahk Tak, przydało by się, żebyś sobie założył :) Obok Kaniego, jesteś najbardziej pożądaną osobą na GG ^^ (jesteście w tym na równi). Popatrz: Gresha przekonałem i zadowolony jest :) Vezok999 19:41, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Kani założył GG (ale jestem z siebie dumny) i jest bardzo zadowolony. Namawiam również - załóż GG. Mam dwa pytanka- Czy Dalu jest taka ogromna (wzrost, na zdjęciu toa przerasta Voxa) i czy mógłybym zrobić M.o.C.-a z tułowiem na niej wzrorowanym?Kani--Nui 22:10, sty 13, 2011 (UT Gratulacje, od dzisiaj odpowiedzialny jesteś za artykuł tygodnia- sprawuj się dobrze :) Vezok999 10:26, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Vox, mam pytanie dotyczące YT. Mianowicie: Co to znaczy "tagged"? Wiem, to w tłumaczeniu oznacza "otagować"... Ale to nie ma sensu! Jak ktoś może kogoś otagować? "Tagged" to, jak widzę, tradycja MOCerów z YT. Chciałbym rozpocząć "karierę" na YT, więc wolałbym wiedzieć, kiedy zostanę "tagged", lub kiedy to ja kogoś "tagged". A proszę Ciebie o pomoc, bo tylko po Tobie widać, iż jesteś obeznany z YT'erskim MOCingiem i MOCerami. No czasem tak jest Fajnie, że ją zbudujesz. Wiesz, dobrze, że Ty się za nią weźmiesz, bo to jest kobieta, a Ty jesteś (moim zdaniem) świetny w robieniu kobiecych MOCów No czasem tak jest O tych pięciu faktach to akurat wiem... Link, link... Gdzie on... A, tu! VolgaraahkMovies... Filmików jeszcze nie ma... Chciałbym zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, a takie najlepiej zrobić jakimś stop-motionem, do którego zrobienia potrzebny mi statyw pod aparat, który (mam nadzieję) niedługo dostanę. No czasem tak jest No a niby o kim miał być ten stop-motion? Pewnie, że będzie o Volgu! Przecież to mój Self-MoC na YT, więc od niego zacznę :D No czasem tak jest Mi niestety stop - motiony nie wychodzą.Panrahk17 14:05, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah... Klasyka stop-motionów :D Nie wiem czemu, ale miło mi się kojarzy, i gdy jej słucham, to poprawia mi się nastrój :D No czasem tak jest Eh... O tym "tagging'u" nie wiele się dowiedziałem z linku, który mi podałeś... Było jedynie coś tam napisane, że jest to rodzaj gry, w którą grają YT'rsi. No, było też coś napisane, że niektórzy to ignorują itp... Ale dokładniejszych zasad nie było... Szkoda... No cóż, idę szukać No czasem tak jest Ale częściej piszesz "Qrwa", poza tym skasowałem ten fragment. Nie chcę się narazić, bo już i tak Bandek jaki psycholog się z niego zrobił :] dawał jej rady. Napisałem tylko , żeby nie wkurzała innych userów. No i adminów. Lumix Mock był słaby, arty sam napiszesz, widgeterów skończę Vezok]]999 16:19, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Vox! Chcesz pewnie, aby Vezok został, no nie? To powiem Ci coś. Wiesz przez co odszedł? Po części przez moje zachowanie, fakt. Ale odszedł też przez YT na FB. Tak. To właśnie go zdenerwowało. Więc błagam Cię - NIE DAWAJ TU NICZEGO Z YT!!! Ja Cię strasznie błagam. Powrót Vezoka pokrzepi społeczeństwo. Co do mnie... No nie ważne, kogo ja będę obchodził... No czasem tak jest No nie tylko to... Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy - teraz prawie każda rzecz, jaką zrobisz, jest związana z YT. Gadamy o YT. Ja też do MoCów dałem elementy z YT, no i jeszcze jedną rasę z YT dałem na FB. Vezok jest teraz zUy, bo to jest FB, a nie YT, a my mu tutaj z całą masą rzeczy z YT. Mu pewnie chodzi jedynie o to, aby było tak, jak dawniej... Nie wiem, jak Ty, Vox, ale ja usuwam swoje artykuły z elementami z YT. No czasem tak jest Yes, I'm alive and I'm very happy. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 15:38, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh Voxie, i ty się jeszcze nie nauczyłeś? Kurde, ile razy mam powtarzać, zę Vezio wie wszystko i może wszystko! :D. Zivo sam do powrotu namawiałem. Przez to, że jako jedyny nie masz gg, to sporo cię omija. Co do tych artów... musze troche pozmieniać, przede wszystkim, oddział Cyryna jest najmniejszy i członków zrobilem ja (znaczną większość). Vezok999 09:51, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Eh, trza było czytać, co pisałem ostatnio edytując WP. Pisałem, że skończę później, tylko, że nie skończyem, bo zapomniałęm. Czytałbyś Odwet/Pomyślałbys trochę to byś wiedział, że zwykli Toa nie mają więcej jak 15 Toa w grupie, a atam jest ich więcej. Dałem odstęp, ale chyba za mały -_- Dzisiaj jeszcze za art się wezmę Byłbym wdzięczny Vezok999 18:43, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Już. Nabiłeś se edycji nieźle :) Dobra robota Vezok999 21:35, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Dobra Vox, wygląda na to, że jesteś szczęśliwy z powodu "komplementu" od Bandka - prośby o stworzenie Lerci. Sęk w tym, że to ja chciałem, żebyś ją zrobił, Bandek chciał ją zrobić sam. Wiem, że to możę trochę samolubne tak odmawiać Bandkowi przywłaszczania sobie moich pomysłów, ale Lercia to moja postać, a żadne info na jej temat do mnie nie dotarło.--93.105.215.164 13:09, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) To ty, Gurcio? No cóż... Czyli wygląda na to, że oboje chcieliście, żebym ją zrobił :D Lord Vox 13:34, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) Teraz rozbierasz choinkę? Ja swoją rozebrałem gdzieś 2 tygodnie temu chyba. Jak nie chcesz być taki ponakłuwany, to kup sztuczną. Ja mam naturalną, ale z małymi kolcami i z mocnym zapachem... No cóż, mocny zapach to o na miała rok temu :P Volgaraahk Voxiu..! Załóż proszę gg, chociaz żeby na 1 dzień- mam z tobą do przegadania pewną rzecz, któej na wiki nie mogę zrobić Vezok999 13:59, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) 25131201 Vezok999 18:16, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) Tak to ja Voksiu, a poprosiłbym sam, ale byłem przez ferie w Sopocie a gg nie masz :P--Guurahk 11:00, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) Querix Ostatnio próbowałem zrobić Querix, jednak nie mam pomysłu na żeńską Aceraniankę. Ty dobrze sobie radzisz z żeńskimi postaciami. Mógłbyś ją zbudować. Pliiis. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 16:37, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Voxi, co z tym GG? Chyba nie chcesz, bym miał cię za mniej słownego niż Guurahk Vezok999 15:10, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Och, ależ Ty miły. Po prsotu Twoja uprzejmość nie zna granic. Szczególnie miło potraktowałeś Bandka--Guurahk 15:15, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) A co, może jak coś obiecasz, to to robisz :P? Vezok999 16:28, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Ja słucham muzyki jakieś 5-6 godzin dziennie, wiem więc, o czym mówisz... idąc do szkoły, na przerwach, ze szkoły, czasami robiąc zadania, siedząc na wiki, pisząc arty i FF'y... duzo tego ;P Spróbuj drugi raz- może wtedy to był przypadek Vezok999 20:11, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Instruction12.JPG Instruction11.JPG Instruction10.JPG Instruction9.JPG Instruction8.JPG Instruction7.JPG Instruction6.JPG Instruction5.JPG Instruction4.JPG Instruction3.JPG Instruction2.JPG Instruction1.JPG To jest ta instrukcja. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 08:12, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Kiedy będzie zdjęcie? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 09:30, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Zrobiłeś własną głowę? Mam nadzieje że chociaż trochę przypomina tą orginalną. I powtarzam putanie: kiedy zdjęcie? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:39, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, zauważyłem, ze u ciebie na wszystkich kanonicznych zdjęciach grupowych (rasy/organizacje) są po trzy postacie :) Vezok999 11:33, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Czy Querix to ta czarno-niebieska z mieczem atakusa na twojej galerii? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:08, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Tak, chciałbym. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:38, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiem przecież, że dodałeś. Ile razy ja mam jeszcze powtórzać, że ja widzę wszystko :P Tylko po prostu jak nie mam ochoty na ocenianie, to nie oceniam Vezok999 17:46, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Męczyłem się z tą rzeczą dużo czasu, ale nie podołałem, więc muszę się zapytać miszcza: Vox, jak ty robisz te biusty?! Fajnie by było jakbyś instrukcję dołączył... - Bartii 11:38, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Rozmiar D wiesz... Jakieś dwa uniwersalne. - Bartii 11:43, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Oki, to dzienx Ci od razu napiszę, bo zaraz idę do qmpli. Ostatnio fajną bazę znaleźliśmy ^^ To jeszcze raz dzienx i narq podpisać się zapomniałem... - Bartii 11:49, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) No, to zależy. Zależy od wielu rzeczy. Pierwszy wariant- czas mockowania. W wakacje, ferie itd. cześci wysypane są czasami od soboty do soboty. W roku szkolnym- tylko na weekendzie. Inny czynnik- zależy, co robię. Taki np Murlad czy Groblar to praca na cały dzień :P Oczywiście też najważniejsze- wena. Rekordowo to chyba 7 Rahi w jeden dzień, chyba. Na raz bardzo dużo nie mogę, bo zazwyczaj robi jeszcze Panrahk, więc moje nie za ogromne zasoby dzielą się na dwa. Średnio- 3 mocki chyba. Np. Glarc, Braus i Chorsat na raz, stoją 1 - 2 tygodni, potem następni. Np teraz mam Florexa 2.0, Tumura (skakdi z SoFu) i Oqvara (kowal z otchłani), a Panrahk częśc swoich pułapek. No i moje mocki muszą być zazwyczaj w róznych kolorach. No i kurde z takiego prostego pytania sie rozpisałem w... zapomnaiłem jeszcze: praktycznie nigdy nie robię 1 mocka (chyba, ze tytan) Vezok999 17:11, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, jeszcze 3 rzeczy, o których zapomniałem: 1. Dyskusja Bartiego- żart dla mnie taki, jak dla ciebie wspominanie o Sorix i Lynnie 2. Wolałem stary układ grafik na twojej str usera- teraz tak pusto po bokach 3. Graty z powodu 3 000 edycji, widać, że utrzymujesz zacięcie 2 miejsce w aktywnych :D Vezok999 17:17, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Gówno prawda, właśnie go komentowałem :P A czy dorównuje Reddofowi... Czy ja wiem... Raczej nie za bardzo :/ Volgaraahk 14:15, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Reddof moim zdaniem wygląda lepiej. Nie chcę się przechwalać, ale Volgaraahk też lepszy. Przecież Vrexa tak ciężko jest oglądać... Pewna osoba też potwierdziła, że Volg lepszy :P A co do logowania... Miałem wyrzuty sumienia... No i w końcu musiałem się pochwalić nową formą Volga. 100% made by Banderwil :D Volgaraahk 14:30, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) M.O.C. Gdzie moje moce, pytasz się? Zmieniłem zdanie i postanowiłem dodac wszystkie naraz. Jeszcze zrobię Władcę Cieni, Strażników, Hegora...i kilka innych, którzy mi zostali - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 12:49, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) Voksiu, wstawiłbyś fotę do szablonu mojego Kubrahka?Jest ona na dyskusji owego Kubrahka BioFan Dzięki za pamięć, Vox. Co do tych subów... No, może i się nie uda, ale w każdym razie trza mieć nadzieję :D Statyw już jedzie pocztą... A chyba wiadomo, jak "prędko" dojdzie (w końcu Pocztą Polską xP) Masz już może GG? Volgaraahk 19:22, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) Heh :D Radocha jak nic xD Tak, mam Skype, a Ty? Jeżeli masz, to podaj, a tam obgadamy sprawę Volga. Volgaraahk 20:41, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) Hej, Vox, masz może już swoje konto na Skype? Jeżeli tak, to chyba wiesz na jaki adres pisać ;) Volgaraahk 18:52, lut 21, 2011 (UTC) Vox! Na FB edycje kroisz i kroisz, a na Skype nie ma komu wejść, co? Dalej, właź na Skype i napisz przynajmniej jedno słowo >:( Volgaraahk 19:46, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Wolałbym pogadać o tym na gg. Wiesz szkoda zdradzać fabułę :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No moje też popularnością nie grzeszą. No może nie wszystkie... ale to przez tajemniczość :P A na poważnie, na serio wole takie sprawy załatwiać na osobności. Uważam, iż autor musi zachować pewne dyskrecje. Dzięki temu ludzie nie wiedzą co będzie dalej i chcą poznać jego historię. A tak ja ci napiszę, gdzie wszyscy mogą przeczytać, to już nie będzie wiekszego sensu tworzyć historii. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O... na maila, czemu by nie. Podaj to ci podeśle jakieś pomysły. Oczywiście hipotetyczne. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Doszło? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na pewno dobry adres? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę